Winds Of Change
by Mmm Johnny. drooooool
Summary: havent uploaded in a while...sorry! Im writing this again so look out for it.
1. Chapter 1: A Day Of Change

Winds of Change  
  
The alarm clock was ringing. It was 5 in the morning. Fi's plane was coming in about an hour and a half. "What? Oh, I'm awake." Annie managed to stumble out as she rolled out of Fi's old bed on the bus. "Finally I'll be out of this place. Back at home, back where I can truly relate to something. normal." Just then Jack walked into Annie's room. "Hey, mom just wanted me to make sure you were up." "Well, I'm awake." "Ok then, breakfast in 10 minutes." "Wait, Jack." "Yeah Annie?" "I need to talk to you. Alone." "Um, sure. I'll close the door." "Everything that's been going on between us, you know, all that. stuff." "I'm not following." Jack was confused. Annie leaned over and kissed him. It wasn't your normal peck on the cheek; this was your whole, tongue-in-mouth, swap spit type of thing. It was truly disgusting. "Whoa, slow down there, Annie. Is that what you were talking about?" "Yes, Jack." "Annie, there's been nothing going on here." "Yes there has! All those little flirting moments! What do you call those?" "I was never flirting with you. Got it?" "No, how could you not notice it?" Jack got really mad and stormed out the door to go eat. "Mom, I'll be so glad when Fi is back, I can't stand another minute with Annie!" "Jack what are you talking about?" Molly obviously likes Annie. Everyone knows that. "She kissed me!" "She what?" "She kissed me; tongue and all!" "She is kind of hot." "Clu! That's disgusting!" "Ok, let me be the voice of reason. Clu, first of all, she's our guest. As for you, Jack. sit down and eat your bagel and get over it." "This is so unfair!" All of a sudden Carey, Irene and Ned walked into the bus after coming from a nearby coffee shop in New York City. "Hey guys what's up?" Carey obviously was clueless about all of the anger in the room. "So Fi's plane comes in, in a half hour and Annie's leaves in fifteen minutes. Dad?" "Yeah?" "We gotta go." "Hey since when did you become the parent?" Irene asked. "Well I just thought that if Annie missed her plane that it would be really bad, and if we missed FI, she'd never let us live it down." "Carey, you just became the genius of the family!" "Aren't I the one who's in college though?" Clu just had to ask. "Nevermind. 


	2. Chapter 2: Little Goodbyes

Winds Of Change Chapter 2  
  
  
  
So there they were at the airport. Annie had her bags ready to go. Fi would be home soon and they all couldn't wait. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" Annie was practically crying. "Molly, you especially. I can't thank you enough for being there for me through everything, mostly with my music. Carey, Clu, I couldn't stop laughing when you guys were around. Ned, you're the best driver I know and the best roadie. Irene, when I come back to visit, I'm gonna have to throw that phone away. Your obsession drives me crazy. Jack." Her voice trailed off as the attendant called for last minute boarders. "Bye guys!" Everyone waved, tears streamed from their eyes and they all said they're final goodbyes. It was very depressing. (Only to those of you who actually like Annie.) Annie walked away to the gates and disappeared from their sight. "So now we wait for Fi." Clu said excited. "Yeah." Jack was obviously pissed about something. "Hey, dude what's wrong?" Clu asked. "Oh, nothing. I'm fine. Really." "Hey, Clu, what's up with Jack?" Carey leaned over to Clu. "I don't know. He won't tell me. I thought we were buds too. You think you know a guy." "Do you think it's about Annie?" "I don't know. No one seems to be too bugged about it though. We're all just really anxious and waiting for Fi." Molly walked over to the screen where it showed a list of departures and incoming flights. "Hey guys, Fi's plane's in!" "Do you think the roses are too much?" Clu had just returned from one of the many shops in the Hope Springs Airport. Everyone laughed. "What?" "Young love. Isn't it great?" Ned commented. "Hey! I am not in love." Clu was turning bright red. "Just a little crush." Clu muttered under his breath. "MOM!" Fi was ecstatic. She was finally here, finally home.  
  
  
  
So Fi is finally home, Annie's gone. There's only one problem, Annie still has Fi's ring, which never really should have been given to Annie in the first place. Will Fi ever get the sight back? Or will she be doomed to living a normal life? Check back tomorrow for chapter 3! 


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

Winds Of Change Chapter 3  
  
Everyone turned around. Surprisingly, no one said anything. They just stared at what couldn't possibly be the Fi they knew. "What, it looks like you saw a ghost or something! Jeesh, lighten up people! Aren't you happy? I'm home!" Two minutes later. "Guys? You still haven't welcomed me back and none of you have moved. At all. Anyone wanna break the silence?" This wasn't the same Fi anymore. She definitely had changed over the past year. Who would have thought that Fi, the one and only Fiona Phillips had a gothic side? Yet there she stood in her elegant black and purple velvet gown and what used to be her very long brown hair, well, her hair was still the same length, maybe a little longer but it was now pitch black with dark cherry-red streaks. "Uh, hi Fi." Clu finally broke the silence. "Uh, I like your hair?" Clu was confused. "Thanks, aunt Melinda TOTALLY freaked out when she saw it. I think she had a heart attack. Who wants to be a prep anyways when you can be a Goth?" Fi laughed. "Hi, little sis." Jack's voice trailed off. "Hey! I thought you were never going to say hi!" Fi gave him a big bear hug. "So mom, did ya miss me? Did ya, did ya, did ya? I'm sorry, caffeine high. Or is that the sugar? Who cares! So, how's the tour been going?" "Well, honey, it's been going, ok." "That's awesome! CAREY!" "Fi ran up to Carey almost tripping from the 5 inch soles of her shoes. "Carey I missed you so much! CLU!" Fi ran even faster to greet him. "Clu, I, I." She stopped talking and gave him the most passionate kiss you would ever see. Her black lipstick left Clu's lips black too. "Wow." Ned and Irene were speechless. "So, mom where's Annie?" "Honey, she left. Her plane left before yours came in." "WHAT? No. No. No! That's all wrong! She has my vision!" "Your what?" "Oh nevermind. This is just great! Now she's in Pakistan and I'm left in Hope Springs! Why is my life so messed up?" "Why does that matter? Who cared about her anyways?" "She has my ring!" "Wait, which ring?" "MY RING!" 


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise!

Winds Of Change Chapter 4  
  
All of a sudden Jack woke up in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily when he peered over to his clock. 4:59, only a minute till his alarm clock was going to be ringing. Whoops. Spoke to soon. The clock now said 5:00 and Jack couldn't stand the sound of his alarm clock. He got out of bed and went into the eating area of the bus. "Good morning Jack." Molly said putting some bagels in the toaster. "What kind of bagel do you want this morning? Onion or blueberry?" Jack let out an 'I'm not awake yet. Leave me alone!' groan. "Rough night honey?" "Yeah." "What happened?" "Just some freaky little dream." "What was it about?" "I don't know really. It started on the bus. When we went to go get Fi, she was. different." "Oh. Well, I guess you'll just have to see about that when we go get her in. a half hour!" "Yeah sure." Just then Annie, Clu and Carey walked in from their rooms. "Good morning everyone!" Annie said in her usual perky way. Carey and Clu went right to the chairs. Plopping over they almost fell asleep again. "Good morning Annie. Grab a bagel." "Ok, what's up with Jack?" "He just had a rough night." "Oh. Ok then. Molly?" "Yeah baby?" "Can you do me a favor?" "Sure. What is it?" Annie slid off Fi's ring and put it in Molly's hand. "It's Fi's ring. She gave it to me before she left. Now that I'm leaving, I want her to have it back. I know my plane is leaving before hers so could you please give it to her and." Annie paused. "Tell her I've lost the sight." "Um, sure." Molly put the ring into her pocket and went to go get Irene and Ned. Ned as usual was asleep with his head on the steering wheel (his usual bed.) and Irene was asleep on what was their 'bus couch'. "Ned? Irene? Wake up!" "Ok, I'm up." Irene said picking her body up off the couch. Irene walked over to Ned. "WAKE UP!" "Ok, ok. I'm up!" "Good." All of a sudden Irene pulled out her cell phone. "Who could you possibly be calling?" "I don't know. It's just a habit." They laughed. "I'm really gonna miss you guys while I'm out in Pakistan with my parents. I'll never forget you guys." "We won't forget you either. Now everybody go get dressed." Molly said. "Ned? Are you up to start driving to the airport?" "Yup. Here we go!" So now they were on their way to go wait for Fi. "Annie? Are you sure you don't want to kiss me or anything?" Jack said as he walked into his room. "Yeah. Positive. Why?" Annie really did mean this. "Never mind, We're all going to miss you." Jack left Annie speechless as she walked into what was going to be Fi's room once again. 


	5. Chapter 5: Plane Rides and Nightmares

Winds Of Change Chapter 5  
  
I took your advice whoever said to space it out more. So here we go.  
  
Soon they arrived at the airport. Everyone got off the bus and walked into to Hope Springs Airport. Annie looked over her shoulder at everyone and then turned around. "I'm really going to miss you guys. You've been like family." "Well don't say goodbye just yet, you've still got another hour or so with us." Molly said back. They walked inside. It was a tiny airport, nothing too big. Annie was finally done going through security and everything when the intercom shouted: "Flight 846 to Pakistan now boarding!" "I'm going to miss you guys so much! I'll write to you everyday and I won't forget anything we did! Goodbye Molly." She reached over and gave Molly a hug and a kiss goodbye. "Goodbye baby!" Molly replied with a hug also. "Hey dude, you better write to me first! Nah I'm just messing with your mind. Goodbye Annie. I'll miss you!" Clu looked like he was going to cry. Annie also gave Clu a hug and kiss. Clu looked a little clueless. "Bye Clu." Annie finished with her goodbyes and left through the gates to the plane. Soon Fi's plane was in and Fi walked through the gates to greet everyone. "Guys!" Fi screamed as she dropped her things and ran to hug her mom. "Mom, I missed you so much!" "Fiona!" Molly yelled back opening her arms to give her a big bear hug. "Oh you have no idea what it's been like without you here." Jack butt in. "Yeah man. Like, total bummer." "Clu!" Fi caught sight of Clu. "Oh I missed you so much Clu." Fi made her way over to Jack. "Hey little sis!" "Jack! I wanted to call you everyday since we last saw each other on Thanksgiving." Jack pushed Fi away from hugging him. "What's wrong Jack?" "Are you sure you don't feel like wearing black in any form?" Fi seemed speechless. "Um, Jack are you feeling ok? Did the aliens come down to abduct you?" "Good, you're back." "Right." Fi finished up and soon they all boarded the bus back home to Hope Springs. The only home Fi ever wanted to know.  
  
Ok so I'm really sorry I haven't wrote in such a long time. I've been really busy. Don't forget to check back in the next week or so because I should have the 6th chapter up by then. Later! 


	6. Chapter 6: Who's That Girl?

Winds Of Change Chapter 6 Sorry about the last chapter, on Microsoft word it said it was double- spaced but when I loaded it onto ff.net it wasn't double-spaced. Lol. Anyway, here we go! *** Soon they were home. Fi walked inside to great amazement. "Wow, I guess I never realized how much I wanted to be back here." Fi said practically talking to herself. "Meow!" Came a little voice from behind the couch. "Hey Peabrain! Miss me?" "Hey baby, happy to be home?" Molly tapped Fi on the shoulder. "Of course! I've missed you guys so much; and of course I've missed P.B." Fi laughed. "Well, Annie's changed some things in your room so why don't you go up there and see if you want to change it back to the way it was before you left." "Alright mom."  
  
Fi walked up the stairs to her room. "Whoa." Fi thought to herself. "It hasn't just changed a little, even the walls are a different color." She walked inside a little more. "I have a lot of work to do here. What's up with the walls? They're pink!" She ran back down the stairs. "Mom? Why did you let her paint my walls pink?" "We wanted her to feel at home. She wanted pink walls so we let her paint her room." "Well, can we repaint them back to the green-ish blue they were before? I mean sheesh! PINK?" Fi stormed out of the room and into the kitchen. "Even the kitchen's different! She took over your lives!" "Whoa dude, what's got her all upset?" Clu asked Jack. "I don't know. You know Fi, she doesn't adjust to change the best."  
  
The next morning- "Good morning!" Fi came down the wood stairs as if she had never left. "Good morning. I'm making waffles they'll be done in a minute. Can you help set the table?" "Sure. Hey where's everyone else?" "Ned and Irene are in the living room they slept there last night and Carey and Clu went out to buy some milk." "What about Jack?" "He's still asleep. I heard his alarm clock go off a few minutes ago so he should be coming down any time now."  
  
"Hey everyone we're back." Carey came bursting through the door with a big smile on his face. "Mom, dad! You'll never believe who's back in town!" "What?" Irene said very groggily. "Callie came back!" And there she was. Just like she looked the last time everyone saw her. "Hello." She said happy to see everyone again. 


	7. Really short Chapter

"Callie?" Fi said to herself as she tried to remember who "Callie" was. "Callie, Callie, Callie…" Fi said thinking out loud. "OH YEAH! Duh Callie, Callie Snow! Siren, and world famous performer, ok gotcha now." Fi walked out of the kitchen and into the front room where the front door was. "Fi!" Callie screamed ecstatic to see her. "You will absolutely never believe all of the things I've been through! Touring the world let's you see lot's of paranormal things. I took some pictures for your website if you want them." "Great!" Fi said as she took the pictures from Callie's hand. Completely ignoring everyone else Callie and Fi went up to 'Annie's' room. Fi set up her laptop on an old desk and turned it on. "So what exactly did you see out there Callie?" "Well, there was the meeting of other Sirens and there was the evil sailor who resisted my song completely and tried to kidnap me." "What happened with the evil manager?" "Along with Irene's help we got her fired; straight out of the music industry." 

:::ok REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry I haven't uploaded in so long and this chapter was EXTREMELY SHORT but I gotta run. Laterz… stooped librarians are evil…:::


End file.
